mformaturefandomcom-20200214-history
General War Strategy
Please try and follow the strategy as much as possible and remember, if we dont win, we only get a fraction of the loot. Time for War! We start Clan War search every Wednesday and Sunday, starting between 7 and 9PM Eastern (GMT-5). When Prep Day starts, ONLY donate what is requested. Make sure you are specific in your defensive cc request,. General guidelines for War: - Use BOTH Attacks! - Do NOT Townhall Snipe or attack for Loot! - PLAN your Attacks! Always aim for 3 Stars! - COMMUNICATE with Clan Members, about who you are attacking and how (use ClashCaller)! - If you can't participate in a war, it is your responsibility to set your availability. - GET FEEDBACK! At the same time, RELAX and HAVE FUN. You will never be booted for losing battles or performing badly (though you WILL probably be given a lot of constructive criticism until you get better). If you fail to take criticism and improve, you may be booted. At the least, please use both of your attacks. Enjoy the camaraderie of Clan Wars. Once we have an opponent selected, and email will be provided with a code for use on ClashCaller.com. This is where we organize our attacks and is most important for Wave 1. Please only call 1 opponent at a time, selecting an opponent according to the war strategy below. After you have used your attack, return to ClashCaller, update your attack results, and select your next opponent. Please always return to update Clashcaller as this will help us to organize and plan our attacks strategically. Ask for help if you need it! The "Zipper" Generally, we want to start from the bottom and work our way up--zipper from the bottom up. This gives our players with weaker offense pick of the opponents to try and get 3 stars. Then the higher ranked players can clean up, or move on to higher ranked, more difficult opponents. Please only try those folks that you can reasonably 3 star. Going for someone you know you can only 1 star does not make you a better attacker, is selfish, and doesn't help the clan win. The only caveat to this is that when our lower ranked members do an exceptional job in waves 1 and 2 and there are extra attacks left that cannot be used to reasonably 3 star an opponent. The first preference is that you discuss with someone in the top third to scout a top ranked base. Scouting is discussed below. The second preference is that you choose a base that you can reasonably 3 star and practice your war attack. It's the only way to get better. The Three Wave System We attack in three waves: '' First wave, The bottom 2/3s or all TH8s and below, selects an opponent on ClashCaller.com and attacks that target as soon as possible. The second wave attacks before the war timer reaches 8 hours, working the "Zipper" as much as possible. This means that all TH8s should be done by the time the war timer reads 8 hours. The Third Wave, roughly our top third, is our cleanup crew, the anchor that makes sure we maximize our stars. ''First Wave Attack close to your position: Call your number or a target around your number first. Talk to someone if you want to swap... going up or down no more than around 3 positions. Example: If you are position #15, try to attack #15 - if that is too difficult, you may go down to at most #18. If #15 is too easy, try going up, but don't push your luck beyond #12. If you really have to attack further down/further up, ASK FIRST. The bottom five targets are reserved for our bottom 5 members: ... this supercedes the above. Give our bottom members a chance to contribute, so that it maximizes our total star count. The Second Wave: Starting from the bottom up, each member will assess the situation, clearing up missed stars lower down, attacking close to their position, or whatever is necessary to clear the bottom. Optimistically, all of the TH8s and lower will be cleared by equal level players. Our bottom 5 members should attack ASAP: ... preferably using both attacks on the bottom 5 targets within the first 5 or so hours of the war. This gives the rest of the clan a lot of opportunity for strategic planning. The second wave should be complete by the time the war timer reads 8 hours. The Third Wave: The third and last wave is our TH9s and roughly the top third of the clan. These clan members will work together to strategically eliminate the TH9s. A majority of the top third have been warring together since Clan Wars started so we know each others strengths. If you are in the top third, please discuss your target and strategy with a Co-leader. Scouting If the zipper has passed you and you cannot reasonably 3 star any opponent, please get with a Co-leader or someone in the top third to discuss a scouting mission. In this scouting mission, your job is to try to pull the CC, find the teslas, and find the giant bomb locations. A portion of the troop composition should be barbs that you can start in the corners of the base and sporadically to find any wayward traps that sneaky opponents like to hide. the rest of the troops should be use to check exterior entry points and try to get penetration to expose traps inside the base. Obviously, this is case by case, so discussion is key. Once you have read this entire page, go back to the clan chat and say "i don't know if Sam is the top or the bottom, but I'm pretty sure Matt is a bear and Joe likes to poke him" so we know you've read it.